Friendship between a Goddess and three Heroes
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Theresa has left with Jay in Alcapulco for two months and half which means Persephone is found alone but will afterwards have a friendship with three boys of the group of the seven heroes. Little of HadesxPersephone


This is HoneyGoddess57 speaking, this my first fanfic of Persephone in the series Class of the Titans ofcourse; in this story I wanted Persephone to have a friendship other than Theresa so I decided to have her have a friendship/"like if they were her children" sort of thing (... with **three** of my favourite characters too...) so here is my first try doing something like that; please forgive me if it's lame but I tried my best but anyways it's my first try-out on those "God/Heroes" friendship whatever so please be nice with me and that includes **NO** flammings, if you didn't liked it just don't comment and go somewhere else...

Disclaimer: I do not own this show but I do own Sarah (who will be a little mentioned at the end) who is Hades x Persephone's daughter (... hey I can make Persephone pregnant too you know...).

* * *

><p>The young queen of the underworlds has walked by the brownstone as she was disguised in a pink spaghetti strapped dress with her hair tied in a pigtail as she noticed that five of the team were watching the news as she shook in dismay she really wasn't pleased that they were looking at such a thing she means that news are waste of time she namely says that because she once saw a terrible thing that has happened somewhere in the United States with something of Tsunamis but it was too terrible and then this other time where she saw the twins towers has crashed down but now Persephone was too much in thoughts.<p>

"Persephone, come on in!" called a red flamed haired girl as her turquoise shirt was flapping a little behind her back as she pulled her arm as they ran off to the brownstone and closed the door as Persephone sighted as she looked around for Theresa, "Where is my pupil?"

"Who Theresa she went to Acapulco with Jay and I'm leaving to visit my very sick grand-parents while Neil is going in San Francisco" stated Atlanta as she put a hand on her hips. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering," said Persephone as she was in outer space but she was quickly out of it when she told her something else, "Well… do you think Archie, Herry and Odie will go to the school… for training with Ares or something like that?"

"No I won't think so… you want them to visit you?" asked Atlanta as her eyes were filled with questions, Persephone has placed a reassured hand on her shoulder as she wanted her to stop with her other questions she wanted to ask her as Atlanta has stopped Neil was going to upstairs until he peered at Persephone and flashed a smile, "Hi Persephone how are you doing?"

"Good, I heard you're leaving to San Francisco for the rest of the summer, Neil" replied quickly Persephone as she placed her two hands on her hips and did a sweet smile to him. Persephone suddenly had the urge of going into the living room and sitting next to the three boys as Atlanta patted on her shoulder and nodded and left to get her stuff to leave, Persephone went into the living room as a long bang went across her face and sated on an empty couch that was at the end of the living room as she noticed that they were absorbed into the television as she gave a heavy sight and turned to the television as she wrinkled her nose it was a wrestling match as the three teenaged boys had made noises and cheered for the guy who had defeat this guy and Persephone finally smiled as she slowly clapped her hands as if she adored this and that took notice from the three boys as they stared back crooked as Persephone shrank back on the couch as she felt bullied by their looks but as she felt more uncomfortable, "Err- excuse me I shouldn't have had disturbed you"

* * *

><p>Then that was when she left the brownstone as she wanted to cry because she wanted to talk to someone else besides her sweet loving husband Hades and her dearly mother Demeter but because she had no training lessons with Theresa she just felt lonely… in the secret wing area.<p>

There was somebody waiting for her and it appeared to be her mother and husband as she smiled weakly and wiped a tear off as she transformed back to her original self and wrapped her arms after the two that she had loved dearly, "Oh… I just wished I had someone else besides you two to talk"

"Oh my baby we know we just wanted to talk about you about this" Demeter said as she patted her head and glanced at her son-in-law who nodded in agreement as he placed a hand on Persephone's hip and said, "You have to deal that Theresa is off for two months and ½ which will be the week that they will restart school. That means that you have to make friends or simply grow your friendship with some of her friends…"

"There are **only** Archie, Herry and Odie left that I could grow my friendship with but…" she trembled as she felt colder, "I won't think they would love to talk to me or grow a friendship with me"

"My dear you can always try but let me tell them off to be nice with you" said Hades as he clenched his fists as he growled but Persephone kissed him on the lips and whispered that she doesn't want him to hurt the young teenagers as he nodded but hopefully they will be nice with her.

"Miss Persephone?" asked the voice that has slowly echoed into Persephone's solarium as this made the three gods startled and both swung their heads at the young descendants of Achilles, Hercules and Odysseus, they had their stuff with them as they smiled and nodded at Persephone and Persephone gestured her hand to come in as she welcomed them with a hug.

"Were sorry that… that we looked… looked you… looked at you with those crooked eyes, Miss Persephone" stammered Archie, feeling guilty for hurting her deeply. This has made Hades glare at them, "You did what to my sweetheart?"

"Hades… darling… I summon you to not get angry with them it wasn't their fault it was mine I didn't say hello while I entered the brownstone's living room" said Persephone as she glared back at her husband and returned to smile at her mother who nodded back with a smile and Persephone smiled back at the three teenagers as she gave them another big hug, "You may come in my solarium anytime you want…"

"We came to have grown a friendship with you" Shipley said Herry as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's great I will get my stuff and the four of us will do a little chat together" Persephone exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and Demeter and Hades thanked the three boys and left but as he left Hades kissed Persephone sweetly on the lips as he quickly left before the seasons closed the curtains to go at the underworld.

Persephone watched her husband disappeared as the seasons has closed the curtains and then she returned to the three young descendants as she smiled, "Let's go somewhere"

"Where you want to go Miss Persephone?" questioned Odie as he rubbed his eyes a little and placed back his tinted glasses on his face and then that's when Persephone had an idea as she smirked, "Camping… how's that?"

* * *

><p>They were at the camp that was close to New Olympia but they were the only ones that felt alive in the camping place while other people must be at their house right now, Demeter has agreed on to borrow her trailer to her daughter, Persephone who asked Archie or Odie which one that fells down from the bed that was hung high was giving a worried look as they both said they won't fall and Persephone sight of relief while she told Herry that he could sleep in the big bed while she could rest in the same room as Archie and Odie.<p>

"First before going to bed to get some rest let's go outside and have some marshmallows" replied the queen of the underworld before she opened the door and with a snap of her fingers Persephone revealed a bag of marshmallows. The three boys has grinned as they followed her outside and Archie closed the door behind him and again with a snap of her fingers there was fire on the branches that they have putted before they went inside and they each took a seat as they took a branch that wasn't in the fire and grilled a little their marshmallow before eating it as Persephone looked at the sky, "Wow what a beautiful night it is"

The guys also stared at the sky as they nodded and afterwards they smiled back at Persephone as she smiled back at them, "Say guys what you want to do tomorrow?"

"Were supposed to train with Ares" grumbled Archie as he stared back at Persephone with a weak smile as so Odie did a big loud yawn as Persephone placed an arm around his shoulder as she whispered, "You can go to bed I allow you"

Odie simply nodded as he went inside to brush his teeth and jump in his pyjamas, Archie and Herry stood up to go to bed as they hugged her gently and kissed her on the cheek and left to go to bed as Persephone called back as she teased, "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"Don't worry we will" called Archie as he pushed gently Herry inside as he closed the door. Persephone quietly relaxed herself as her husband appeared from nowhere as he wrapped his two arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I was just seeing how you were doing my sweet"

Persephone shoved him playfully as she laughed quietly, "Oh Hades you goof you know that I'm doing perfectly fine I went to get my mother's trailer with Archie, Herry and Odie"

"I can see that" said Hades as he stroked Persephone's cheek and then kissed her on the lips and then left as he said good-bye to her and she said good-bye to him with a blow kiss and then she went in the trailer as she went into the shower and turned the tap on as she went under the hot water and thought, _I will certainly watch the guys do their training with Ares while afterwards we will probably go shopping_.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys you are the <strong>only<strong> three left for two months and ½ so I want today's training to be completed and with **NO** breaks!" boomed Ares as put his fists on his hips. The three young descendants groaned at the mention of no breaks as Persephone placed a hand on her cheek and sight as she gave herself a smile as she made appeared a metal on Ares mouth as she spoke, "You talk too much Ares, leave these poor boys have a break and I will do the athletic stuff at their place while they are taking their breaks"

This has made the three boys have their jaws wide open as their eyes have widened and Archie has placed a hand on Persephone's shoulder, "Are you sure you want to…"

"It's because you think the queen of the underworld can't do it is that it?" boomed Persephone as she turned into a shade of blue but stopped herself as she calmed down and her beautiful beige colour has returned. "Look I just want to prove how good I am at athletics alright, so please give me a chance"

The look on Persephone's face made Odie, Archie and Herry's heart break as they agreed to let her do some athletic as with a snap of her fingers she is now dressed in a athletic suit with her hair tied in a high pigtail and she made the metal disappear from the god of war's mouth as he glared at her, "I never saw you do gym in my whole life so what makes you think you can do athletic?"

"Oh you will see Ares you will see that" Persephone said as she glared back at him. "I'm ready to start now"

"Okay… one… two…" counted Ares as Persephone took a deep breath while the three boys were right next to each other and hope she won't get hurt… I mean immortals don't get hurt with blisters or other kind of things but still they were filled with worry to see what is going to happen to her. "… three… GO!"

Persephone started to run the fastest as she could as she wasn't as fast as Atlanta or Archie but she was pretty fast for a goddess that never did athletic but actually she did some at night while the rest of the gods were asleep she just used some powers to make them heavy sleepers.

Then suddenly with a smirk Ares has started to shoot her flying discs and gasped as she did some back flips as flying discs had missed one she did her back flips as she ran but on the last flying disc while doing her back flips the flying disc has cut six inches of her hair but she didn't care she just continued to run as she finished right in front of Ares as she smirked "You were saying Ares?" and with that she approached the three teenagers who looked back in shock and with a smile she said, "It's your turn guys"

"Wow Miss Persephone how did you learn these cool moves?" asked Archie as he was still amazed as Persephone winked at him and put a finger on her lips "It's a secret, Archie. I'm not supposed to say" and that made the boys groan in disappointment as Persephone held an amused look on her face as she turned to the strongest member, "So are we heading towards your truck to shop?"

* * *

><p>They were walking through the crowd as Persephone had suddenly noticed a hair dresser as she clutched her hair with one hand and moved a little to see the end of her hair was crooked and the three young descendants has noticed what she was staring at and with an alarm expression Archie waved his arms in the air, "You can't be serious, Hades will kill us if he finds out that we let you have a haircut"<p>

"He loves you with long hair?" asked Herry with a puzzle expression as Archie and Odie smacks their palm on their faces. The queen of the underworld has shoot them a glare as she responded "Well first of all my sweet loving husband won't mind to see me with a new haircut"

"You can go my sweetheart" asked a voice in a very gentle manner which Odie nearly peed in his pants while the other two boys had a good scare. Persephone squealed with joy as she started to walk into the hairdresser but stopped as she turned to the three boys and her husband, "Err- we need to- oh shoot I forgot my purse and my wallet in mommy's trailer"

"Don't worry Miss Persephone," said Herry as he smirked at Archie as he patted him on the shoulder, "Archie here has managed to stole one of Neil's **many** credit cards that he possessed, won't mind that you use one"

"Okay, come on boys let's go in" said Persephone as she quickly snatched the card from Archie's hand as she ran pretty quickly as her crooked hair bounced and the guys just looked at each other as they laughed as they went in…

"It's completed I am now revived with a new haircut and now let's get some new clothes for me" piped up Persephone as she headed the lady the credit card and the lady has smiled and peered through her glasses, "Ah I see you brought your sons and husband with you, how nice"

Persephone was surprised as she smiled "You can say that again, they are just so sweet, they want to protect me but …" as she approached the woman "don't tell my males but were expecting a little bundle soon… let's hope that it's going to be a girl and not a _boy_"

"Well congratulations but before you leave is one of them adopted because one of your sons is black" questioned the lady with the glasses who was still smiling with her perfect white teeth.

"Well yeah me and my husband… err- Hank had found him on the side road while I was pregnant with one of my _other_ sons" said Persephone as she laid a hand on her stomach. "By the way my name is Pamela"

Then she went back towards the guys who were staring at her like if she did something wrong, then Hades crossed his muscular arms which he was disguised in a tanned skin with a sort of clothes that Indian Jones wore, "What did you say to this disturbed woman or as if to put in… annoying lady"

"Well… I err- told the lady that Archie, Herry and Odie are _our_ sons and that I was expecting another child" laughed Persephone as placed a hand on her hip.

"Miss P-" started Archie as he said it too loud, he turned to see that people were looking at him and the lady at the hair salon looking at him with a disbelief look as he gulped but now looked in Persephone's blue eyes "I meant "mom" sorry but it slipped out… are we going to buy you some maternity clothes hey momma?" as he hugged her as Persephone petted Archie's head, "You're so sweet for thinking of me but yes you are perfectly right about this sweetie, let's go"

* * *

><p>That day they had emptied Neil's card, the following days had followed as Hades also spend some times with them as he also realized that him and Persephone takes now Archie, Odie and Herry as if they were their sons instead of a simple friendship. One night that Persephone has enjoyed with her husband was sweetened and delicious but let's that should stay put in… <em>privacy<em>. Then a week later Persephone announced that she delivered a bombshell which earned a congrats from the three boys and her husband who kissed her tenderly but that was soon going to end so quickly because it was time for the boys to restart school much to their disappointment but Persephone said that she enjoyed too much time together and would love to spend some _more_ time with them but only on weekends while on the week she has to learn some stuff to Theresa but Persephone revealed the secret about her training moves to the guys as the boys were satisfied what they just heard.

* * *

><p>Months has gone by and the boys and Hades were protective towards Persephone and finally she has given birth to a little girl named Sarah and that was when she and Hades last seen Archie, Herry and Odie… and <em>even<em> Theresa they didn't heard from her from her last visit with the three descendants, years has gone by and Persephone and Hades finally saw the three boys they have known and with her eyes filling up with tears Persephone has done a big hug to the three of them as a gray short haired guy that resembled a little to a mullet has smiled and pushed back his glasses, "Oh Miss Persephone how we missed you but… will you visit someday in the Elysian Fields?"

"Why yes Archie I will visit you three to the Elysian Fields with Sarah and Hades" Persephone as a tear has escaped her eye. "Why did you guys had to die in your fifties you could've had died more later"

"We don't know but… we had missed you so badly…" said the man with muscles has replied as tears swelled up in his eyes as he smiled. "We really had a good friendship with you… especially Hades… even if sometimes we thought of you as parents. All of us heroes have moved on after school was finished and after we defeated Cronus and we never saw you gods again afterwards…"

"Now there is me and Hades that will visit you but for now rest a little bit in Elysian Fields and await our arrival" Persephone said as she sobbed in the African's shirt as Hades placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "It's time"

The queen of the underworld has nodded as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and Minos has slammed his hammer for the three guys has went in Elysian Fields as Persephone and Hades has smiled as they thought, _we will visit you… that's for sure_.


End file.
